White Halls
by PotterheadNo.04
Summary: "What is your goal?" / "Time is a funny thing, Mr England. For humans it is a fast thing that slips out of our hands too quickly. For you, it's just an old friend, isn't it?" [slight Romania x OC] [Harry Potter slightly involved- as in the magic, and not the person] [new cover being drawn]
1. 1

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

 **I ONLY OWN ELLEORE, MY OC.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 1

Nation-nap

Sealand

Sealand was bored to the extreme at day of 1990. So, when someone knocked at the door, he was thrilled. But he was not-as-thrilled when he opened the door and saw England.

"What is it, Jerk-Brother?" Sealand said.

"What is that attitude, bastard? I'm here to do you a favor," England said.

"What might that be?" Sealand said.

"Well, I thought you need friends," England said, "So I located another like you. A micronation's. She lives with Denmark."

"Not like you have any friends," Sealand scoffed, "But… WHO IS THIS OTHER MICRONATION I MUST MEET HIM NOW!"

"It's a 'her' for your information, Sealand," England said, "Denmark already invited us; he wanted her to meet you too. Romania's also coming over with Moldova. Moldova isn't a micronation but we figured he might want to meet someone about his physical age."

"GOOD! GREAT!" Sealand exclaimed.

And that is how they ended up in Denmark's house. As soon as England knocked, the door opened with a happy exclaimed from Denmark: "WELCOME, England and Sealand! Ellore's inside. Oh- and Romania's here too! Moldova didn't show up yet!"

"Elleore? Is that her name?" England said.

"Yep, and I know you're Sealand," Denmark smiled. Sealand and Denmark had met many times before, as Sweden and Finland adopted him off e-bay. But Sealand never heard about another micronation in the Nordic family.

"Come in. I'm glad Elleore is meeting new people!" Denmark exclaimed, and led them to some sort a dining hall, where a girl with medium-long messy blonde hair like Denmark's and blue eyes with a tint of turquoise. Romania was sitting next to her and chatting.

Her eyes met Sealand's and both their eyes widened.

"You must be Sealand!" The girl, probably Elleore, exclaimed, rushing up to Sealand, "I'm Elleore!"

"I'm Sealand!" Sealand exclaimed, and studied her. She was about 17 physically- which was very surprising, as she was a micronation.

"How are you so… old?" England asked first.

"Ah, you see, England, Elleore here is special," Denmark said, "She started to exist from 944, when the exiled Irish monks arrived at her land and they were _almost_ an independent nation- they had their own system and stuff. Elleore says she was actually redheaded back then. She used to live in the monastery until… it was destroyed. By my own people…"

"It's okay, _bror_! I'm over that," Elleore said, and her smiled faded slightly, before it was returned, "Anyway, I was homeless from then, but then Denmark found me! And then I went under his control. I was about 14 at this time. I became a proper micronation in 1944 when the FinAid founders, or the 'Immortals,' bought me. When I became a micronation, I grew to 17 to match my long existence! And as my people slowly changed to Danish people and 0% Irish, I changed too. Denmark says I am a very peculiar case."

 _What a peculiar case she was indeed,_ England thought.

Then she held out her left hand to her side and a scythe materialized in it, "And this is the present from _bror_ for becoming a micronation," then the scythe begun to float like a witch's broom and Elleore hopped on it.

"COOL!" Sealand exclaimed.

"How? Did Norway charm it for you?" England asked.

"Yep, I asked Norge specifically for this," Denmark smiled.

"And, if Irish monks were your first people, then you aren't related to Denmark by blood?" England asked, "Well you did change but…"

"Um, never really thought about it. I've never met Ireland, and as far as I know I resemble Denmark," Elleore said, "And we did a test when Norway and Iceland did. We are related."

Meanwhile, Sealand was all about growing up. He kept on asking her how to age up.

"Anyway… I'm just thinking… after a few centuries, I'd be as old as you?" Sealand asked Elleore, "Oh by the way, I'm 0.004km squared!"

"0.015," Elleore smiled, and then muttered something like: "… 0.015 of flat land… hence why I'm flat…"

"Don't be so depressed, _søster_ , maybe you should meet Liechtenstein sometime too!" Denmark said, "Anyway, come on, British people, the wonderful food is ready."

The dinner was wonderful in Sealand's opinion. Way better than Jerk-England's disgusting food.

But Moldova never showed up.

"Hey Romania, cheer up," England said.

"…Well…" Romania said, "I'm fine. Really. I mean the letter might've not gone to him yet- and stuff…"

"Hey, at least he didn't betray and fight his way to be independent," England said, referring to America.

Sealand liked this thing called 'æbleskivers' that Elleore seemed to equally love.

"I love these stuff, you see," Elleore smiled, "I just love, love, love, love, LOVE these! Along with apples. I mean, I first thought æbleskivers would have apples in them but no, not a single apple in it. I also love apples. Apples are great," Elleore rambled on about apples. **(This has nothing to with some Elleore tradition. I just wanted to her to like red food than she can just get out of her pocket and eat. So strawberry was out; it can get squished in the pocket… so apple it was.)**

Elleore had prepared said æbleskivers she rambled on about, and set them out then the window broke as an arrow shot through it. it headed towards Elleore's heart. Her reflexes reacted and she dodged to the side, but she was it on her elbows; she was unprepared.

"Elleore!" Denmark exclaimed, as Elleore's pupils dilated and shook rapidly. The Nordic nation ran to her side, while England went to inspect where the arrow came from. Romania followed.

"Can't see anyone- AH!" that was another arrow whizzing past him, "Take cover, Sealand, careful!" more arrows shot through the windows, shattering them. England protectively tackled Sealand down, while Romania slid underneath the table.

Sealand saw arrows pierce England's skin, "Eng-England!" Sealand said in surprise, he then heard Denmark shout: "You'll meet the wrath of a former viking and my axe!" and footsteps, fast footsteps. Sealand tried to get the unconscious England off him, but then he heard shouts and a thump; Denmark was down. Then he heard Romania cast spells, until another thump announced his downfall too.

Then England was lifted off Sealand.

"Ah, Sealand," a redheaded man who looked like some sort of a scientist said. Other men were around him, circling Sealand.

"How-?" Sealand said, but then the man injected him with something, and Sealand's world went black.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Bright White Room

England

England woke up in a bright white room. What was this place? He looked down to himself and saw he was wearing white clothing too. It was too white. everything was white. The whole white-ness reminded him of the Hetares, the aliens that had once invaded Earth.

He tried to speak but his throat was too dry for him to speak. England didn't want to admit it but he was scared. But not for himself. He was scared for Sealand. As far as he knew, Sealand had never died before. He did not want Sealand to experience death if possible.

England got up from his bed to what seemed like a window, but all he saw was his reflection. He was sure they could see him from the other side. England went up to the door and to the tiny flap that seemed like where the food will come from.

After investigating the place, England headed for the sink for water. He was not sure if it was drinkable, but it'll do.

After the water had hydrated him, he shouted: "Oi, what's going on here? Where am I?"

No reply.

"If I am kidnapped, I at least have the bloody right to know why I feel like a test subject!" England shouted.

"You are a test subject, Subject No.N-1," a male mixed-accent voice came. England was surprised by the answer he did not expect. He expected no answer.

"I am not-!" England said.

"Stop wasting your energy, England," the same voice said. England's eyes widened. Whoever this person was knew about the nations.

"Where's Sealand? Denmark? Elleore?" England shouted.

"Subject No. N-2, N-3, N-4 and N-5 are all in different cells," the voice said, "But N-2 is quite useless. Too young, too young…"

"Don't you dare harm him, gits!" England shouted.

"Oh, so Great Britain do care for his younger brother!" The voice said.

"Shut the crap and at least give me your name," England said.

"Name? It'll be Doctor Bloodhound for you," 'Doctor Bloodhound' spoke, "Your schedule is short compared to N-3's."

"Who's N-3?" England said.

"Elleore is N-3, for your information, N-1… she is quite peculiar… you aren't a peculiar case. But you do have one interesting bit… how did you replace your mother? How did it happen?" Bloodhound sneered the last bits. England clenched his fists, before running up to the window and punching it. It hurt his hand, but he did not care.

"I know you are on the other side of this thing," England said, "When I get out, you're dead."

"Oh, how gentleman-like," Bloodhound said sarcastically, "Now, here is a marker," a marker fell through the flap, "Use it for whatever."

England picked it up. "What's my schedule you speak about?" He said. No reply. He assumed Bloodhound had left.

He reluctantly drew a single line on the wall to represent one day. But there was no windows nor clocks. He had no idea what time it was. England just laid on his white bed and stared up into the ceiling before he heard the door open. Men in white had come in.

"N-1, your exam begins now," one said. England looked at them, deciding between going peacefully or attempting escape and having to be dragged off very violently if he fails. He chose option 1 as attempting escape without knowing how the building looked like was a bad idea; he had no idea what was on the other side of the door.

He followed them without any violence. "Good," another man in white spoke. The other side of the walls were no different than his room. White, white, white, all white.

When he was passing one of the windows, he glanced over and saw Sealand, also wearing white.

"Sealand!" England exclaimed and attempted to run to the window, but the men held him back. England flipped them over - he was a nation after all - and ran up to the window. He looked frantically for a button that would probably let him talk to Sealand.

The men in white begun to stand up. England finally found a button and pressed it. He shouted: "Sealand, don't worry, I'll get us out. Sealand, stay ca-" he men came and knocked him out.

When England's eyes opened back up, he was strapped onto a chair. He looked to his side and Romania and Denmark could be seen in the same situation.

"What…?" England murmured, as he spotted a needle in Romania's arm. Green liquid was flowing into Romania's veins.

"England?" Denmark's voice said, and England's head turned to him.

"Denmark," England simply said.

"Hello, England," Denmark said, "They… they injected something into Romania."

"What is it?" England asked.

"Don't know," Denmark said, then the men in white entered with needles and the same green substance.

"N-1 and N-3 test beginning," one said, and stuck a needle into Denmark and England. The substance begun to flow in England's veins and England's vision went black.

 **-0-0–0-**

When England woke up, he was free of needles.

"N-1, woken up," a man in white said, and England saw Bloodhound next to Denmark.

"N-3, showing violent reaction," Bloodhound said.

"N-5, shaking and shivering," a scientist next to Romania reported.

"N-1, your day is done, back to your cell," Bloodhound said, and the men in white dragged him away.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Time does not heal

Elleore

How many days has been she didn't know. All she remembered was getting some things injected into her. They said they were experimenting about her change from Irish to Danish. How the tests they did to her related to that was unknown to Elleore.

What they were doing to her older brother, Romania and England was unknown. Elleore had sometimes passed them whem heading to a experimentation room. The building was one with two floors, and it was rectangular. There was a big room in the middle in both floors. The big room in the centre on the 2nd floor was filled with weird creatures trapped in tanks of different sizes. The 2nd floor's was just a big experiment facility.

Elleore had kept a close eye on how the building looked like to plan for escape. She knew the 2nd floor very well now, but the 1st not so much – she had only been down there twice when they got her blood and hair samples.

Elleore had tried multiple times to break and fight her way out with her scythe, but as soon as she summoned it in, it was taken away from her. Of course, she could summon it into her hands **(Like Thor and his hammer, if that explains it for you)** but they had strapped it to somewhere. It responded to Elleore, but never came.

Elleore was given a marker too. She had not bothered to do anything with it. She had asked if she gets a new one if she uses this one up, but they did not answer.

The only name she knew was Doctor Bloodhound, who seemed to be the main supervisor. The other doctors were referred to as 'Doctor-1,' 'Doctor-2,' and so on.

All she could hope for was that other countries could notice England, Denmark and Romania was gone, and will try to find them.

 **-0-Moldova–0-**

When Moldova got Romania and Denmark's invitation, he was thrilled to go. He immediately got ready to go. Then his flight was delayed… which frustrated him a lot.

When Moldova got to Denmark's house, the door was open. Moldova carefully stepped inside, and tip-toed to where the smell of food came from. Then he saw it. The mess of a dining room.

The broken windows, the arrows… Sealand's sailor hat…

Moldova gulped, and called a World Meeting.

 **-0-0-0-**

The world meeting was less crazy than normal as this was a very serious business.

"Hey, where's England?" America suddenly questions while discussing who might have captured Denmark, Elleore and Sealand, "The old man is never late!"

"Ve~! I think he was with them when they were kidnapped! England got kidnapped too!" Veneziano **(Look, I call Italy Veneziano because Romano is Italy too. I think if Romano is called Romano, Veneziano should be Veneziano)** exclaimed, "And Romania isn't here too~! He must've been kidnapped as well~! VE~!"

"Itary-san is right," Japan said.

"So three countries are missing!" Bulgaria said, worried about his friend.

"And two micronations," Finland said, "If anything happens to Sealand and Elleore…"

"It's okay, I, the HERO is going to save them! My whole government is in search of them already!" America said, "I mean, only the ones who are trusted enough to know of us."

"So are mine," some nations said.

"I'll go inform England's government," Australia said.

"Ve~ I'm scared~!" Veneziano whined.

"Cough up your courage, Italy!" Germany shouted, "Now, be careful everyone, these people probably know of our existence, and may be targeting the rest of us!"

Moldova was worried for his brother. He probably thought Moldova didn't come intentionally- which was not the case! Moldova needed to find his brother. Quick.

 **-0-Sealand-0-**

Sealand didn't go through many tests, but he did hear screaming and yelling and shouts from the room nearby sometimes. It was England's, Elleore's, Denmark's and Romania's scream of pain.

Bloodhound had told Sealand they were just going through some tests. That they were just helping them find a way to eternal life.

"How does them going through pain help you find that?" Sealand had asked.

"This is just stage q, little boy, where we see how they regenerate," Bloodhound said, "Though for N-4… we do want her genetic material too…"

 **-0-England-0-**

Bloodhound spoke to him every day, keeping up with him. England would much rather not have his company.

"What is your goal?" England asked him one day.

"Time is a funny thing, Mr England. For humans it is a fast thing that slips out of our hands too quickly. For you, it's just an old friend, isn't it?" Bloodhound had answered, "We just want to find a way for everyone to fairly live."

Bloodhound seemed to like to call England 'England' when not in test conditions. England wondered if he did this with the rest of the nations trapped.

"You want immortality," England said, "Trust me, immortality is more of a curse than gift."

"We just want to… _experiment_ , N-1. We are scientists. We do not want immortality… it is just our sponsor who wants it," Bloodhound said.  
"Who is your sponsor?" England shouted.

"Someone in need of immortality," Bloodhound simply said, and England knew he left.

Immortality. Who would want it? It was more of a curse than a blessing.

Every nation had been hurt by time at least once.

Humans say time heals.

But England disagrees. Time does not heal. No, not for everyone. If it did heal, France would be over Jeanne D'Arc, America would not be sad every time they pass a forget-me-mot and England would not fall into grief every 4th of July.

He did not know if Elleore had any painful memories. She probably did, as she lived for a long time. Denmark probably did too. England looked at his wall, which now had 34 sticks drawn on.

England did not know is that was the amount of days, but it was the number of tests.

Yes, time was mysterious. But it was also some sort of a man-made creation.

England hadn't seen the sun in what felt like months- and without a clock, he had no idea how to tell how much time had passed. Time did exist, but mankind was the ones who decided to label it. Second, minute, hour… those labels has become so natural that it is nearly impossible to imagine a world without those labels in the modern world. What was time? 'The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole,' is the dictionary meaning of the word 'time.' Still, England always asks himself, what _is_ time? England was never able to find the answer to that question.

Bloodhound was right. Time is a tricky thing. To nations, is really is an old friend. Something that has existed as long as they have – longer than them, actually. But to humans, time went by so quickly. So many tried to accomplish so much things during their lifetime.

Trying to make a Utopia come true. Trying to become famous. Trying to earn lots of money. Trying to disappear from the world. Some did accomplish amazing things indeed, though those who didn't accomplish great deeds are the ones the nations envy.

Someone that has a small, sweet, loving family that can age up with them, and lets time flow and just enjoys what they have, doing the best they can, until they embrace their death.

Nations can't do that. They will never be able to do that. The only way they can die is when their country falls and they are killed by another nation in a war.

Dying peacefully? That weren't an option for nations.

That is why they envy the wise humans who knows immortality is just a curse and enjoys their mortality.

Tick-tok, time is passing even now.

What will you make of it?


	4. 4

Chapter 4

The HERO's investigation

America

America was the HERO. That' why he'd be the one to save the three missing nations and two more missing micronations. He was 'Murica after all.

America went to investigate Denmark's house- the crime scene. He found weird green substance on the arrows and collected it in a vial.

He also searched the room for fingerprints but found none minus the nations' and micronations'. America sighed. He wouldn't say it, but he was worried for his old man, and the others too, of course.

After the investigation, America headed off back to his country, and to the FBI, where he had a friend.

"Hey, Matt!" America called.

"Hiya, Alfred!" Matt, America's friend, said with a smile, "Long time no see… it's been two years! Haven't aged day, have you?"

"Yeah…" America said. Matt didn't know that he was a nation. He'd have to disappear from his life soon, "Um, do you mind looking at something for me, your awesome friend?"

"Hm? I think I can manage for my friend! What is it?" Matt asked.

"Well," America took out the green substance that he somehow managed to get it through the plane, "This."

"What is that?" Matt said, taking that vial.

"That's what I need you to figure out," America told him.

Matt put it under the microscope, and peered into the device, "Interesting. I've never seen anything like this before," Matt said.

"I expected that," America said.

"Where did you get this?" Matt said, typing something on the computer, "This… this is something… _extra_ I should say… very unusual indeed… It seems to… I don't know how to put it into words. Now, I'm writing an email to someone, this guy Mulder is good at with these weird stuff-"

"NO!" America shouted, and got Matt's hands away from the computer before deleting his email and shutting down the computer.

"Hey, Alfred, what's that for?" Matt said, "If you want this thing analyzed…"

"It's- it's fine," America sighed, "You can go back to work. Just don't tell anyone about this," he re-collected the sample, making the decision to ask Tony the Alien instead.

"You know Alfred, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," America said. No. The truth was that he was scared. Scared that England, Sealand, Denmark, Romania and Elleore is going to somehow die- or be in pain- or maybe it's just the fear of him being the next target.

"Alfred…" Matt said.

"Matt, you should forget me," Alfred said, "We won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"Hey, we're both 35 now, Alfred. We still have a long way to go," Matt said.

"…How's your wife? And your twins?" America asked.

"Fine, just fine. I think the twins wants to meet you again, they ask about you. I wonder, what do you do these days?" Matt asked this time.

"Nothing in particular," America said.

"You work for the president in the White House, Alfred, you must do _some_ things," Matt said.

"Heheh, yeah. This has something to do with it," America said, holding up the green substance, "I guess."

"I won't say a thing about this, Alfred," Matt smiled, "See ya again soon, Alfred!"

"Yeah… soon…" America said, even though he knew that he wouldn't meet Matt ever again. He was 35. He will start noticing America's lack of aging. No matter how it hurt the nations, they had to leave their human friends behind.

Matt and America had met in a case, when Matt was still a newbie in the FBI. They quickly made friends over their similar interests.

Later that day, America bought a certain blue flower and left a bouquet of it on Matt's house's mailbox. Leaving a note: _'Thanks for being my friend, bro. You were one of the best.'_

 **** **-0-0-0-**

America handed the substance to Tony, who analyzed it for him with alien technology.

"Fucking, bitch. Fucking. Fucking. Bitch," Tony said. America knew that he said: _"I don't know what this is. This is Earth material – not really 'material' but it is made in Earth."_

America grunted. "Where on Earth?" America asked.

"Fucking, fucking, bitch. Bitch. Fuck-ing, bitch," Tony said. Which meant: _"I don't know. But I can fly around and scan for a substance with the same properties as this."_

"Thanks, Tony! You're awesome! Don't tell Prussia I said this, but you're more awesome than him!" America exclaimed, and Tony snorted as if saying: "Of course."

 **-0-Tony-0-**

While his human-looking-not-human friend tried things on the surface of the Earth, Tony flew inside his aircraft, scanning the Earth's surface for the substance while slurping the smoothie America gave to him to express his thanks.

The radar beeped loudly when Tony flew over a area over the Pacific Ocean. Tony checked his location. He was near no-where. Literally no-where. He was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Tony flew back to America, after noting down the coordinate.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Turn it back

Sealand

Sealand was constantly poked with a needle every day. But this wasn't to inject something in – it was to get his blood out. His blood was very important, the Doctors told him.

"How?" Sealand asked, expecting no answer.

"You're young," was the answer Bloodhound gave. Nothing else.

With his marker, Sealand had drawn things on the wall. He had drawn small doodles of the nations. So far, he had drawn England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Elleore and he was in the process of drawing Iceland.

He ha ran out of marker ink once, and Bloodhound gave him a new one. Saying it was all part of the test. Sealand didn't know what him drawing nations could mean to the mad, cruel scientist.

 **-0-Canada-0-**

Canada was still not noticed in this chaos. Nobody would even notice if he is captured next.

Canada was feeding Kumajirou when America busted in his house.

"Hey, Canadia!" America yelled.

"It's Canada…" Canada said, "And I'm feeding Kumajiji… so… wait…"

"It can't wait, bro!" America said, "With the help of my awesome alien friend Tony, I have figured out the location of Iggy!"

Canada's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah! Come on, bro!" America said, "We're calling a meeting!"

"…I'll be forgotten anyway…" Canada muttered.

"What?" America said.

"Nothing," Canada said.

"Then come on, bro!" America said, and after Kumajirou finished his meal, they set off to the Meeting Hall in Canada ("You called them here?" Canada said. "Yeah, why not, bro?" America said).

The meeting was a mess like usual. And Canada was invisible like always, even if he was in his own lands.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" came Germany's iconic phrase, from Germany, "THREE NATIONS AND MICRONATIONS ARE IN DANGER AND AMERICA JUST TOLD US THE LOCATION! NOW, WE MUST SELECT A FEW NATIONS TO GO INVESTIGATE. HANDS UP IF YOU VOLUNTEER!"

America, Moldova, Bulgaria and the Nordics raised their hands, and Canada too, after hesitation.

"7? I think that is a good number," Spain said.

"8," America corrected, pointing at Canada, "Canadia my bro!"

"Oh, Canadia, you were there," Austria said.

"It's Canada…" Canada murmured.

"Well then, the se- um, eight nations will go to America's location, and if they don't come back, more will be selected to go," France concluded.

"But no! Moldova- you're physically so young!" Bulgaria said, "I'll go in your place!"

"No- I am going to be the one to save Romania!" Moldova said, "Bulgaria you stay behind and take care of Romania and my paperwork, economy and stuff!"

"But- uh," Bulgaria was about to object to the tiny nation when Moldova sent a sharp look to him.

Bulgaria, who had stood up, retreated back into his seat.

"So then, seven nations it is," Germany said, "I wish you all the best of luck."


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Rescue

Elleore

Her next schedule was accompanied by Sealand. Bloodhound was the only scientist with them, but Elleore was sure more was watching from the outside.

"So, N-2 and 4," Bloodhound said, "We'll be seeing some age changes."

"What?" Elleore said, but no reply. She hated it when they did that. They'll give an answer that only increases mysteries.

Bloodhound rolled in a blue liquid – a blue one, and started to inject it into her.

"N-2 did great," Bloodhound said, "His blood was perfect."

"For what?" Elleore asked, even if she knew it was a waste of energy, before she felt her head fall and her eyelids droop.

 **-0-0-0-**

When she woke up, she was back in her white cell. She stood up, and noticed her change of height. The toilet was far more down there than now… She looked at her legs. It seemed shorter. She felt her hair – it had changed. She pulled her hair in front of her eyes, and saw red instead of blonde. Her hair was curly instead of messy.

She was back to her young self. 13 years old.

And she was wearing smaller white clothes, with 'N-3' imprinted on the sleeve to match her new size.

They didn't some to get her for the experiments today.

Elleore used her marker to record what happened on the wall. Elleore didn't know why she did it, but she spent time writing a short journal on the wall. But today she was having trouble with everything.

Her hand wobbled, her legs wobbled, and sometimes she will get dizzy for no reason. And the new change of height made her dizzy too.

Time passed, and she slowly got used to being younger again. Then after what felt like a day, as Elleore slept once- and Bloodhound came to get her.

"Come on, N-4," he said. Elleore followed him slowly, trying not to trip on her wobbly legs. She knew she had no choice. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to somewhere. In the new room they ran some tests on her, that weren't painful like Stage 2 experiments.

"She is showing signs of human aging," Doctor 4 spoke.

"Good," Bloodhound said, smiling like he achieved the best thing in the world.

With that they sent her back.

And after what felt like a day, the best thing to happen happened.

 **-0-America-0-**

They boarded a submarine that just about fit all the nations in.

"So, why are we in a submarine again?" Norway said.

"Tony said it was probably underwater, that's why!" America laughed.

"How do we drive this?" Finland said, and America laughed. All nations turned to him like he was crazy, before the submarine submarine started on it's own and started to move.

"…What? This submarine started on it's own!" Moldova exclaimed.

"…I'm driving **(is it driving or stirring or what idk?)** it…" Canadia said.

"There's a nation right there," Iceland pointed out, "Canada."

"Thank you…" Canadia muttered.

"Who are you?" The polar bear that he always had with him asked.

"I'm Canada…" Canada said in a quieter voice.

 **-0-0-0-**

When they were almost near the coordinates Tony gave, America pressed a button.

"Now we shouldn't show up in their radar," America said, "I am the HERO, so I was prepared for this!"

"Good," Sweden said, "We don't want to get caught. Right, wife?"

"I- I a- am not your wife…!" Finland stuttered. Sweden 'Emm!' –ed, scaring Finland and making him squeak.

America quickly ran for where he could see the outside using a telescope-like contraption **(you know that thingy they look into to see the outside… uh… idk what its called. Sorry!),** and peered into it. He saw a small island, and it was stormy outside.

America then looked at a piece of paper, ran back to the control panel, before pressing another button, "That'd make us invisible!" He exclaimed.

"How?" Moldova asked.

"Did I mention this submarine is Tony's?" America asked.

"So it's alien," Moldova said.

" _Exactly_ , cool, right?" America said, and did his iconic heroic laugh. Moldova smiled very cutely, making Finland 'aww.'

America peered back outside, and as they approached the building, America spotted an entrance to a vent on the side of the building. It had no windows – though America was sure this super-secret place will surely have some sort of security system to let them see the outside.

America announced his heroic finding.

"But we can't get in without being seen, if they do have something to see the outside," Finland said. He was practically the only one speaking with Moldova and America. All their other companions were boring wordless quiet people.

"Tony gave me some invisible alien tech!" America proudly said, "Where is it?"

"Here," Canadia said – hey he spoke! – while pressing some buttons, making some hats fall out of the ceiling.

"How did you know that?" America asked.

"Your paper… I read the instruction paper Tony wrote for you…"

"OH! That makes sense. Come on, get one!"

"There is also a warning that says it only lasts 4 minutes, before you are visible again in the hat," Canada said, just as America happily plopped the hat on his head.

"EVERYBODY HURRY UP AND DISMOUNT THIS THING!" Finland shouted at the stop of his voice, and they all did what he said, and jumped out of the invisible submarine. Kumaji-whatever had promised to make sure it is visible by the time they are out.

They rushed over to the vent entrance, and America pulled it open with his strength. The nations did not question his ways as they followed America into the vents, just before America became visible again.

"Just in the nick of time," America laughed, and Sweden pulled up his hands to his mouth and placed his gloved finger on top of his lips, glaring at America to shut up. America shrugged and crawled forward.

There were not many turns, and there was only two ways up to the second floor. They had peeked down the couple of gaps here and there. Everything they saw was white. The scientists they saw wore white. The walls and the floor was white. The desks were white. Everything was white – everything minus that one room with the displays of weird creatures.

Many scientists were currently sitting at their white desks, writing on a white paper with a white pen.

America thought it was cool, but the other countries frowned at the sight of mutated animals that had most likely been experimented on.

"Should we move on to the 2nd floor?" Canada whispered, and the nations nodded in agreement before using the tallest one there- Sweden- as a stair to get up to the next floor. Sweden was pulled up later on.

At first, they froze when they heard a voice as soon as they got up to the second floor. Someone had yawned out loud. It sounded like a girl – a young one.

The nations silently crawled across the vent to the nearest entrance to the vents beneath them. They gathered around the tight space, and looked down.

A girl around about 13 with red hair and turquoise with a tint more of blue eyes was lying down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes turned to the vent system, and she met eyes with America.

America tensed up.

"Elleore," Finland let out, just as this Elleore's eyes widended. But she kept her pokerface, and casually begun to tap her fingers.

Morse code.

Damn this micronation was good.

She told them that she had somehow been aged down to her old self- hence why she had red hair, but that didn't matter. She had been keeping an eye on the whole structure of the place, and the locations of the vents. She said she had heard of America's strength, and that he'll be able to bust through the vent, and the best one to bust out of was the one located in the big experiment room.

Her directions were terse: left-right.

The nations in the vent nodded, and slowly crawled away. America's legs were starteing to hurt, and his neck too – ah, his back as well. So then he saw the exit Elleore directed them to, he was more and pleased to punch it open and get out of the crouched position.

But as soon as he punched that open, it clattered on the floor, making a large noise. And the single scientist in the experiment room gaped at them before he reached for some device in his pockets – though Sweden beat him up before he did anything.

After they acquired a key-card from the scientist that was now unconscious on the floor, the nations exchanged a look before running for the nearest door and getting out of the experiment room.

Luckily, the first thing they saw was a big window, and on the other side, England was sat at the corner, staring into nothing.

America smiled widely before kicking down the door labelled 'N-1' in huge bold letters, making Canada mutter: "Why did we even bother to get the keycard?"

"Yo Iggy dude!" America exclaimed, and before England could say anything as she rapidly stood up, Norway said: "Let's just get you out."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," England told them, "Sealand's this way."

They followed England along the corridor to the room where Sealand was drawing things on the white wall. They freed him too. Sealand was euphoric to see his adoptive mom and dad again.

They had passed a staircase in the corner when the white halls around them turned red as the alarm went off.

"I guess they know now," America said.

"Yes we know that git so follow me quickly! Romania, Elleore and Denmark are on the other side of the building!" England shouted just as some scientists came running up the stairs. four of them. 10 was in the floor beneath. Which meant six of them were somewhere else – and possibly more.

"Outnumbered," America said, "Bad choice!"

Then America ran into punch one scientist, only to be flung backwards by some force.

The scientists were holding some sort of sticks.

"Wands," England said, "How- what?"

"Got my own," Norway said.

"Wand? Magic isn't real!" America laughed.

"Be serious, git!" England exclaimed, as Norway and the other Nordics pulled out sticks too. The eight stick-holders spewed some red and green spells at each other until the scientists were on the floor, petrified.

"Normally I don't carry this around, thought I'll bring it to this special rescue mission," Finland said, "I see it was a good option."

"Mmm," Sweden said (?) in agreement, making Finland flinch a little.

"Well come on, we still got three more to save!" Moldova exclaimed.

"Yeah! This way!" Sealand shouted, and ran off.

The next cell had Romania in it. He was looking around curiously and worriedly at the red walls.

"ROMANIA!" Moldova exclaimed, and as soon as America kicked open the thick, strong door, he ran in and hugged his big brother.

"Moldova-!" Romania exclaimed, and saw everyone else, "Oh, I've been waiting for so long."

They sped off to free Denmark next.

"NOR!" Denmark exclaimed happily and hugged Norway, only to be flung down the floor.

"We need to go get Elleore," Romania said.

"Erm, she kinda changed," Finland said.

"Change? What did they do to her?" Denmark growled.

"Er- you'll see," Finland said.

"They aged her down, I saw! Used my blood!" Sealand said, "She should be my age now!"

"What- Elleore!" Denmark then ran to where Elleore's cell is.

They chased after him, and America kicked down the door once more. Denmark ran into the room and embraced the tiny Elleore in his arms.

"What did they do to you?" Denmark said, looking at her red hair, then into Elleore's eyes.

"Nothing much. Didn't hurt," Ellore said, standing up from the floor and wobbling, "Just aged me down. Apparently, I age like a human now, I'll- I'll explain later," she quickly added as the nations put on a look of dread and worry, "I still heal like normal so don't worry-! Lets get out first!"

"We need to find your scythe," Norway said.

"Yes- my scythe! We need to find it!" Elleore said.

"We know," England said, "So come on – oh bloody hell."

Two scientists had just arrived from the nearest staircase with sticks.

"Sorry I'm no use right now," England muttered as Norway easily stunned the two 'wizards.'

"No time to argue about magic," England said when America was about to say: 'Hey what is this tech? Must be tech. Cuz Magic isn't real.'

"HAHA! Of course, Iggy!" America laughed, and the nations went down the stairs with Elleore in Denmark's arms.

 **-0-Finland-0-**

Finland was shocked when he saw the young Elleore at first. When Denmark first introduced Finland to her, she had been like this. Older, but with red hair and those turquoise eyes. Only that the eyes back them shook and trembled in terror. Fire would make her hide under a blanket.

The second time Finland saw her, half her hair was now messy blonde, and she had found some joy in life. She was no longer traumatized.

The third time, she was the Elleore Finland knew now. Happy, cheerful – just like Denmark. Well, she was shy to strangers sometimes unlike Denmark, but she was like him nonetheless.

As soon as they reached the 1st floor, they had to face more scientists.

"…one left," Sweden said.

"We should spilt into two teams," Romania said.

"Right then the HERO here will decide the teams!" America said loudly, "Romania, Elleore, Denmark, Moldova, Norway and Iceland in one team and the rest including me the HERO in the other!"

Finland could just hear England's protest about being with America in a team, but England was pressing that thought down and was not speaking it out if he really was protesting against it.

 **-0-Romania-0-**

"Big Brother you can put me down now," Elleore said as the other team went inside the weird room with creatures in it.

"You can't walk properly, no," Denmark said, "We need your scythe- then you can use that…"

"I don't want to be the helpless girl," Elleore said, "…But I won't be stubborn. If I walk on my own I will probably be slow… sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry, søster!" Denmark exclaimed, as the team started to run along the corridor to where Denmark said he remembered a storage room being.

The storage room was locked, and because they had no America, they used the keycard America gave them to open the door. Inside was racks with many wands and the liquids they have been injected.

"Somewhere in here is my scythe," Elleore said, "I know it. Denmark let me down."

Denmark hesistated but let her down his time.

She put her hands in front of her, and then a box near Moldova shook.

"In there," Elleore immediately said, and Iceland quickly broke the thick chains around the trunk with the spell 'reducto.'

And as soon as that happened, the trunk bust open and a scythe flew out of the trunk, narrowly missing Moldova and into Elleore's hands.

"SORRY!" Elleore exclaimed, as she hopped onto the Scythe.

"It's okay!" Moldova smiled at her.

 **-0-England-0-**

The nations looked at the strange creatures. The weirdest was the fusion between a snake, sheep and a frog. Well, that's what England guessed. It looked like a snake- long with no legs. But then it had a frog's logn tongue… and it had sheep's wool around it.

"…Ok…" England muttered after seeing that. But the England decided there was not 'weirdest' after he saw something that he could not recognize at all. It was moving. It seemed like it was breathing… but all England could see to determine that it was living was it blinking its eyes. The creature was… too weird to describe. Let's just say it was like a blob of smile, only with two eyes. No more explanations.

The nations searched the room for Elleore's scythe. They thought as this room seemed to be where the Doctors collected all their weird things, it might be in here. It was either here or that storage room Denmark mentioned.

They searched the room in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the many footsteps and rustling of some vinyl as some things were covered in black vinyl.

"I can't find it," Sealand muttered in annoyance, breaking the silence, as he plopped down onto the floor into a sitting position.

"Then keep on looking- Sealand, back!" England shouted, as he turned his head towards the micronation and saw Bloodhound approaching the little one.

Sealand jumped up and kicked Bloodhound in the guts – he did go through a war nonetheless – and hurriedly scrambled over towards the middle of the room where the nations were gathering up in a defensive position.

Sweden and Finland had their wands out, America held his fists up while England put Sealand protectively behind him. Oh yes and that Cana- whatshisname had a wand too. He knows about magic? Huh.

"Oh I see you've figured out that we're wizards," Bloodhound said, "But you don't want to kill me just yet."  
"Why? You've given enough to us," Sealand shouted back at Bloodhound.

"I can do more… if I just mention America here's birthday…" Bloodhound said, and England coughed.

"Dude, no time to get sick all of a sudden," America said, oblivious to the fact that England got sick whenever his independence was mentioned.

"Shut up you oblivious idiot," England told the nation, "And Sealand, that bloody scientist is right. We can't kill him yet."

"Wise you are, Mr England," Bloodhound said, "You all still got information to pull out of me. I'm the only doctor left."

"You're just going to tell us?" Finland said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've done everything I can," Bloodhound said, "I can't win this fight. And I've done my research; I know everything I wanted to know. Shame I can't finish the experiment on N-4 – Elleore. Though I'm satisfied."  
"We're not letting you leave this place alive," England said viciously.

"Oh the gentleman is going to kill? As far as I know, you did not kill any of the doctors," Bloodhound said, "You know I'm not one of yours. You can kill me. You could've killed all the other doctors."

"Wait, he isn't British?" America asked England.

"He has the accent of my people but I know who comes from my lands and who has the blood of it," England said, "Now America would you shut up?"

"Dude, I can totally talk to this doctor guy too," America said, "Yo dude, what was the whole purpose of this nation napping thing?"

"Human's curiosity is one of the most dangerous things on earth," Bloodhound said, "I just wanted to know more about your kind after being enlightened of your existence. And Elleore… truly magnificent! How can she change like that?"  
"Who told you about us?" Finland questioned.

"My sponsor," Bloodhound said, "Told me about all of you, then made me promise I'll give him the secret to immortality. Said yes; just experimenting on all of you was good enough as payment."

"Name," England demanded.

"His name is a riddle; that's all I will say," Bloodhound said, "That what he told me too. He never told me his name, you see…"

"You worked for an anonymous person all this time?" Sealand said in disbelief.

"Why does it matter? I got to meet all of you," Bloodhound said, "And speaking of him. He stopped sending us money. I think he knows we can't figure out how to give him immortality. So whatever… I'm dying to tell you all about the experiments."

"…Just like this?" America said, "Dude this is too simple and easy. Isn't there supposed to be like an epic fight to get the information out?"

"This is not one of your superhero movies," Bloodhound beat England to it, "And there's no point to me experimenting anymore. So, aren't you curious about what we did?"

"…Yes," England said.

"Well the green substance, is the liquid form of the Killing curse, hence its green colour. We measured how long it took you to recover from different amounts of it," Bloodhound said, "The red one was the stunning spell… and the blue one I injected into Elleore is a variant of the de-aging potion. By mixing the blood of the micronation there and that de-againg potion with a couple of other ingredients, I managed to make the solution that will age down a nation, yet make them age."

Bloodhound smirked.

"Yes, Elleore will age forever. She won't die; she still heals like one micronation and will not die until her micronation does. Being next to a nation and stopping aging like you do with your dog, Finland, isn't going to work for Elleore," Bloodhound said, "…She will age forever and ever. She can be hundred years old and have the body of one but never die. She will be sick and suffer from age yet not be able to die."

"How do we cure this?" Finland shouted, "HOW?!"

"I don't know," Bloodhound said.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"I wanted to see the process of her becoming Danish. The forever aging part was intended. It had to be done for her to gradually change back into a Dane."

"You can figure out the cure, right?"

"No. Got no money to do more experiments. Nor do I have the motivation. But I do suspect that you have to use the same thing that made her like that to cure her."

"And what is that?" Finland, England, America and Sealand said at once.

" Magic "

England only had about a second to react before Bloodhound reacher out for his gun and pointed it at his head.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah dude!" America shouted.

"I know almost everything I wanted to know. And I doubt I will live long now that I spilled the beans. My sponsor will most definitely torture me then kill me anyway. Goobye, nations. Pleasure meeting all of you."

 _BANG_

With that blood splattered on the floor, as Bloodhound collapsed onto the floor and his head bled heavily.

The nations gaped their mouth and stood there staring at Bloodhound before they heard a mechanical voice speak.

"Suicide Protocol Activated. 100 Mississippi until self-destruction of all data and building. 99 Mississippi. 98 Mississippi…"

"Run, run!" America shouted, and they ran out of the door, and bumped into the other nations plus Elleore, who was now on her scythe.

"We heard a gunshot then this counting, what's going on?" Romania said.

"We'll explain later. For now let's get the bloody hell out of here," England said, and the nations went of the door. The fresh air that met England's nose was something England hadn't been able to inhale for ages. He took another deep breath of it before getting into the submarine.

Sweden got in last, and Sealand made sure Canadi- Canada got in too.

The experiment facility England was stuck in for the last few months was about 40 metres away from the submarine which was floating near the surface of the sea, when England heard it blow up into bits.

It was gone.

England didn't feel anything. Freedom, happiness- perhaps grief… none of those came into his heart. He just felt empty.

His time at the experiment facility now meant nothing. He escaped, but nothing came from it. Only Elleore's newfound aging problem was earnt, and the cure was a mystery.

Denmark seemed very worried about Elleore throughout the whole ride back to Denmark's lands, where the Nordics would be dropped off.

Elleore on the other hand was cheerful, and she was trying to make Denmark stop worrying about her. Romania and Moldova also took part in that my assuring Denmark that The Magic Trio will try their best to find a cure. The rest of the Nordics too seemed worried – though it was hard to tell if Sweden was worried or not. His facial expression had not changed.

Meanwhile, England was dealing with America being an annoying arse, and Cana-something was somewhere with Sealand exploring the submarine.

By the time they reached Denmark, Denmark was smiling again, and was being strangled by Norway again – everything seemed normal.

The Nordic countries left the submarine, and Romania and Moldova left with them, saying that going all the way to the Black Sea just to drop him off was a bother; he'd be taking the plane back to his land. The Nordics would spend some family time together at Denmark's before they left to their own homes. Romania, Moldova, Sealand, England, America and Cana…da got invited too but they declined, saying they had their own matters to solve back at their lands.

The first thing England would have to do when he's back at London is explaining to his boss where he was, then dealing with his brothers and telling them where he was if they ever bothered to ask.

"Yo Iggy dude, don't get kidnapped again!" America shouted at England as England got off the submarine with Sealand.

"I'll make sure he doesn't!" Sealand said.

"Oh I'm the one who needs protection now? Not you? Go back home you tiny arse," England said.

"I'm not tiny and I can take care of myself," Sealand said, "Now excuse me, I'm going to book a boat back home."

With that the micronation scurried off into the distance. England sighed and begun to find a way back to London, ignoring America's noisy goodbyes from behind.

Then England realized he didn't have any cash- nor did Sealand.

"PETER!" he called, and begun to chase after the micronation.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Epilogue 

Elleore

3 years went by and Elleore aged up by 3. She was now human age 16, and her appearance had changed back to the Dane version of her- her messy blonde hair was back. Norway had suggested an de-aging potion to keep her young, but then he thought about it and turned the idea down with the rest of the Magic Trio.

To 'muggles' or non-magical people, constant consumption of those potions had a side-effect. And because they did not know if Elleore would have them or not, they decided to not give her de-aging potions.

 **(Yes, Harry Potter exists in this world, hence the wand and stuff. Hence why already have posted a HP x Hetalia 'sequel' to this Fanfiction. I mean, it was the sequel to the one before re-writing but it is still a sequel to this too).**

Elleore had visited Romania a lot over the past 3 years. And she felt something in her chest that she did not understand when she was near him. What was it? She did not understand.

Then England, Norway and Romania went on a mission of some sort to Scotland- to a magical school.

A few months have passed since Elleore last saw Romania. She did send letters to him and Norway, but she had this empty feeling inside her.

"What is it, Elleore? You look like you're not well," Denmark asked.

"Well, I'm fine but I have this empty feeling in my heart," Elleore said.

"That usually happen when you miss someone," Denmark said, "…love anyone?"

"No," Elleore said, "At least, I don't think. If I do, it'd be the first time."

"Not a human, right?" Denmark said worriedly, "Even though you do age like one now- you shouldn't-"

"No, Denmark," Elleore said, "It's nothing like that."

"Good, good…" Denmark muttered.

"Well, brother. I shall go send that 'Magic Trio' a letter," Elleore said, and went to write a letter. She jotted down her regards and slumped down on the bed.

All the pain from 3 years ago was just a memory.

A memory of the White Halls.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Who the sponsor is and everything will be revealed in that 'sequel' but in a long time.**

 **Thanks for reading this crap that even I am not enthusiastic about.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


End file.
